


The Little Master

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: CG/L, Caregiver!Doctor, Caregiver/little, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Little!Master, MD/LB, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Spanking, elements of hurt/comfort i think, mommy dom/little boy, mouth soaping, or it might be consensual non consent because of the cg/l arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: The Master, even as a little, would certainly give the Doctor her fair share of grief. Of course, knowing him, that is a routine that the Doctor is prepared to deal with, as well as finding that the discipline entails as much care as it does correction.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Little Master

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this also for a prompt I saw on the 13th doctor kinkmeme  
> "The Master just screams obnoxious little boy just about to throw a tantrum, and I'd love him being treated like it. Especially if he gets spanked, or gets his mouth shaped."  
> https://13-era-night-of-terror.dreamwidth.org/501.html?thread=12789#cmt12789
> 
> Again, I still have multiple other WIPs, but the mention of spanking and that someone had asked for it, caught my eye. I have never written or really been interested in CG/L so this was very different for me. I don't really know how these sort of fics are usually written, but I tired my best and think it turned out ok anyway! 
> 
> So, this is a fic where they are in a CG/L arrangement, I don't have a backstory for how they might have decided to start one, but that can be up to the reader's interpretation.(Also I assume everyone already knows this, but they are both adults here). This story is also mainly punishment based like my other ones, but contains more affection between characters than most my other stories, so this was different for me in multiple ways! I don't know if people who do CG/L relationships are always in a romantic relationship as well, but maybe that can be left up to the reader's interpretation too. This was a new scenario for me to explore, hope you enjoy!💜

There was a crash and the Doctor inhaled, closing her eyes. She could already  _ guess  _ what may have been the source of this noise and was counting to ten in her head, trying to calm down before confronting the little menace.

_ A menace _ , that’s the best way she could describe him. Sometimes she thought she must have the most entitled, spoiled, bratty little any caregiver could ever have. She had her ways of dealing with him, and  _ sometimes  _ he could behave nicely, but the almost daily tantrums were a challenge to say the least.

Opening the door, she was not surprised, yet still disappointed at the sight. He had drawn over the walls and  _ somehow  _ gotten beakers from her lab that were now smashed on the floor. How many times did she tell him to stay out of there and  _ not  _ play with the chemicals? Not only were those were  _ her _ things, knowing him, he could easily hurt someone, himself  _ or _ her.

She crossed her arms and made a loud  _ ahem  _ noise to get his attention. She steeled herself and was ready to go into her  _ strict mommy mode _ . She knew to expect the puppy eyes and pouting and foot stomping and what not, but she will not be affected by such manipulations.

“Didn’t I say you’re not allowed to take  _ anything  _ from the lab?”

The Master was kneeling on the floor on his bare knees, all covered with colorful band aids. He both regularly managed to get cuts and grazes, and had decided to decorate himself once getting ahold of one of the packets, finding the plasters to be pretty. He seemed to be busy coloring paper this time, but once the Doctor’s scolding tone brought him out of his thoughts, he looked up, dropping the crayon he had held in his hand.

“We had a _ deal,  _ you are  _ not  _ to go in there! Now, I need to clean this glass up, before you climb on it, we will deal with your reprimand later, but we don’t want you to cut yourself again. Bleeding, owie, not good!”

She shook her head and stepped around the glass carefully, going over to and reaching out a hand to him, waiting for him to take it so she could lead him out of the room.

He didn’t take it, instead glaring at her, apparently not wanting to cut his playtime short.

“I won’t cut myself! And it’s not fair that I don’t get to go into the lab, all the best toys are there!” 

“Chemicals are  _ not  _ toys! Remember what happened when you spilled acid on my table? You were lucky it didn’t get on your hands!”

“But that was  _ fun _ , you never let me have any fun!” he pouted, “And you hurt my hands! You spanked me and hit my palms with that stupid ruler!”

“Yes, and I’ll do it again if I see you going near the acid again. Come on, up we go, this is non negotiable.”

He did not get up and pushed her hand away when she tried to take his arm to pull him to his feet.

“I don’t want to! I haven't even had my drink yet!”

He took the sippy cup that was placed on the floor next to him and put it to his mouth, crossing his legs on the floor, ignoring the Doctor’s attempts to make him get up.

“You can take it with you, now I won’t ask again, stand up, or I’ll be counting to five, young man-, no,  _ little boy _ , and you know you won’t like what happens next,” the Doctor warned. Sometimes he stopped whining and paid attention when she used his tactic, but she was afraid it might not work, as he seemed to be particularly stubborn today.

He scoffed and seemingly paid no mind, continuing to drink from the cup.

“ _ One, two, three.. _ ”

He shifted, yet stayed glued to his spot.

“ _ Four….. Fi _ -”

“ _ No! _ ” he shouted and the sippy cup was launched right at her.

The Doctor just managed to dodge as the object flew to the other side of the room, hitting the floor, and breaking open, the remaining juice from it spilling everywhere.

“ _ Right _ ,  _ that’s it, _ ” before he could cower away, she reached down, gripping his ear in a tight pinch. While pulling him up, she noticed writing on the wall behind him.  _ The Doctor is a fuckhead!  _ It read. 

“Hey, the vandalization itself aside, what did I tell you about saying words like that?!”

“I never  _ said  _ you were a fuckhead, I only  _ wrote  _ it!” he stuck his tongue out at her.

“ _ Right, mister, _ ” taking his arm and dragging him over to a couch, she sat down and pulled his body down across it, right over her knees, “You’ve earned yourself a spanking!”

“Noooo!” he whined as she struggled with bringing his shorts down to his knees, then peeling his spaceship patterned boxers over and off his buttocks, “ _ I hate spankings!” _

“You’re not supposed to like them! I gave you plenty of chances to correct yourself, an attitude adjustment has been  _ way _ overdue for you!” the Doctor chided, beginning to slap his bottom with her palm.

He wailed, wriggled, kicked the couch vigorously, as her hand gradually warmed the soft flesh. As usual, he was putting up as much fuss as he could muster, in hopes to deter the Doctor, but she wouldn’t budge. She knew the way to get to him was to stay stern and consistent, once he sees that throwing tantrums won’t get him his way, he will come around and subside eventually.

He grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it across the room in anger, then gasped, suddenly going quiet, and pulling something under his chest.

It was unusual for him to still this early into a tantrum, so the Doctor took notice. She paused the spanking for a moment, eying him suspiciously.

“What are you holding?”

“Nothing!”

“You are hiding something.”

“Am not! You’re just picking on me!”

She took a deep sigh, trying her best to be patient.

“Master, I  _ know  _ you’re hiding something. You’re already being punished, you see how much you don’t like it, if you confess, you can avoid making this worse for yourself.”

She tried to speak calmly, but it seemed he wasn’t budging.

“Master?”

Silence.

She reached for his arm, he tried twisting away, there was a short hassle, but the Doctor managed to wrench the item from his hands. 

A wooden spatula! So that’s where it went! Of course, the rascal had tried to hide it. It was one of the implements she used when a hand spanking didn’t suffice for whatever his offense had been, at this moment, the fact that the implement was now in her hand was convenient to say the least.

“Sneaking in, stealing and breaking things from my lab, insulting me with writing bad words on the walls, ignoring me, throwing and hiding things from me? I hope you realize the kind of trouble you’ve landed yourself in!”

He pressed his face against the couch and whimpered, she would almost find it cute if not for how cross she was with him. The Doctor pulled him forward slightly, and with quick flicks of her wrist, began delivering a heavy dose of the spatula on the already warmed bum.

The implement packed way more of a sting than just her hand did, as was evident by the immediate protests.

“Owwwhh, it hurts!!”

“I would hope so! There are consequences to your actions, and getting a red bottom is what happens if every step of the way you choose to be naughty!”

He whimpered in dismay and the Doctor went about her task. 

“I’m sorry!! I’ll clean up the mess, I didn’t mean for that to happen!”

Now came the pleads, as usual when one finds themselves cornered.

“Good.”

“I’ll behave-  _ oww _ ! I will!!”

“I would love to see that happen.”

It went on like this for a bit, until the begging turned into loud sobbing then quieter crying. Minutes later his bottom was suitably roasted, hot, sore and he had resigned to sniffling into the seat of the couch, hiding his face in his arms. 

The Doctor sighed, laying the spatula aside and taking the waistband of his underwear to pull it back up, then the shorts. There was a little squeak of displeasure, expected as it felt unpleasant to have fabric brushing against well-spanked buttocks.

“Ok, the spanking is over, there won’t be anymore today,” she patted his back for a bit, “but, after you help me clean up, it’s early bedtime, no TV shows and no snacks for a week.”

He gasped indignantly.

“Not fair!! You’re still a big meanie, I hate you!”

“ _ Master, _ ” her tone was stern again, “your recent attitude has proved that you need longer term reflection, you’ll have time to think on why being naughty isn’t worth it before getting your privileges back. Plus, I am still to punish you for the words you used against me.”

“Not the-” he sputtered as she started pulling him upwards.

“Yes, the soap!”

“But the soap is gross!”

“Not as gross as your words and behaviour.”

The petulant Master was dragged to the bathroom, and barely could recover from the spanking as a lathered bar of soap was getting shoved into his mouth. Instructed to stay by the sink while the Doctor goes to do something in the other room, he strongly considered spitting the nasty thing out and running to hide somewhere. But, knowing that that would inadvertently lead to more spankings, stayed in place like a good, obedient little. Which he was of course.

To his dismay, upon returning, the Doctor did not allow to remove the soap yet, instead dragging him back to the room.

Having led him back to the wall with the offending writing, the Doctor pointed at the floor.

“Here is water, cloth and baking soda. That soap will be on your tongue for as long as the writing is still on the wall, got it?”

He would’ve pouted at her if he could, but, not wanting to push his luck, the Master begrudgingly lowered to his knees, starting to prep the cloth. As he went about it, even with the baking soda, there was effort to be put in the scrubbing and it didn’t go all that fast. Sitting on his knees, scrubbing a wall with the gross taste of soap stinging his mouth and bottom smarting from the recent smacking, he felt thoroughly punished and sorry for himself. Well… it’s not like he didn’t bring it upon himself, it’s just too tempting not to break the rules or provoke the Doctor sometimes. Somehow being naughty was the best thing up until the moment of punishment, when being a good boy seems like a much better idea, that he will  _ definitely  _ try that next time… until the boredom strikes up again and the effects of the last punishment forgotten. No use to worry about a spanking up until the very last moment before getting it... right?

The Doctor was in the room safely removing the broken glass and watching over whether he was doing his part efficiently. He couldn’t even pause to rub his backside without the Doctor calling him out, saying that it’s the wall he needs to be rubbing. At this point, apart from an annoyed huff or eye-roll that she didn’t notice anyway, there wasn’t much resistance, and the Master was eager to have the punishment over with anyway.

Finally, the last of the crayon was off, he sighed with relief and waved the Doctor over.

“All done? See, now isn’t that much nicer and you managed to correctly do what I asked you to, good boy,” she ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner then gestured him to stand up. If he said it didn’t feel good to be praised for once, he would be lying, he noted the pleasant feeling in his chest as he got up from the floor.

Back in the bathroom, the soap was finally spit out and the Doctor stood by as he attempted to rinse the taste from his mouth. Even when he was finished, the aftertaste didn’t fully go away, but at least he didn’t have to hold the thing between his teeth anymore.

After wiping his mouth, he hesitated for a moment, then in a quick movement, wrapped his hands around the Doctor's torso, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be good..” he mumbled.

The Doctor couldn’t help smiling, she wasn’t sure how long he would keep to this promise, but was happy to get an apology anyway. 

“Apology accepted, that’s good to hear from you,” she returned the hug, stroking his back comfortingly.

After another moment, the Doctor spoke, patting his head.

“Ok Master, time to get you ready for bed.”

There was a little groan, as the Master had hoped that the early bedtime would perhaps be forgotten but that didn’t seem to be the case. Probably it won’t be forgotten for the rest of the week, as well as the prohibition on snacks and TV shows. This soured his mood a bit, but, admittingly, he had gotten quite tired from the events of today, and going to bed didn’t sound all that bad.

~~

Changed into pajamas, he laid curled up in bed, cuddling his favorite cheetah plushie. 

The Doctor walked into the room, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” she stroked his back soothingly.

“...Still sore, but, otherwise fine, sleepy.”

“So maybe early bedtime isn’t such a bad thing now?” she chuckled softly.

“Mmmmmm.”

“Okay now, have good dreams, goodnight, dear,” She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and leaned forwards to press a kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight,” he reached for her hand, which she allowed him to grab and gave it an affectionate squeeze. 

She turned off the lights and smiled at him once more before leaving and closing the door behind her.

What a miracle it was that such a bratty, mischievous little, could turn so sweet at other times. The moments he showed his vulnerability and acted like this, she really was reminded of how she cares for him. She didn’t doubt that administering frequent discipline would stay a part of their routine, but that, along the sweet moments, were all a part of being his caregiver. 

Back in the bedroom, where he was drifting off to sleep, the Master was having similar musings. Their arrangement certainly meant that misbehaviour had unpleasant consequences, but the care he got from the Doctor, was worth all the trouble, he thought. By now, the remaining discomfort of the spanking had faded into a particular sort of comfort, sometimes the punishment was exactly what he needed to feel better, the Master sighed, rolling over in bed. A complete contrast to how heated he had been an hour ago, he fell asleep, peaceful, relaxed and thoroughly cared for.


End file.
